dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Maushyma
Maushyma '''Fanbook, Gray log '(マーシーマ , ''Maashiima) is the 7th disciple of the Noah Family and represents the memory of the Pity (恤) of Noah. The name of his current incarnation is unknown. Appearance Maushyma is a tall, muscular Noah who always wears sunglasses. He has dark spiky hair, and a goatee. He, like all Noah, has the cross-shaped stigmata on his forehead. During the Artificial Exorcists Arc and Searching for Allen Walker Arc, he wears a sleeveless shirt that only covers the top of his chest and white armbands on his forearms, as well as one dark armband on his right arm. He also wears white boots with short heels. Personality Maushyma has not been seen speaking much yet, but has been shown giving off a vaguely mocking aura. He appears as a rather relaxed individual. History Original Maushyma He fought the innocence wielders 7000 years ago along with the other Noah. However the Noah side was defeated and the collision of the battle resulted in the world being flooded. Maushyma and the remaining Noah took refuge into the ark and gave birth there. Previous Maushyma As with the rest of the Noahs (except for Road and The Earl) his previous incarnation was killed by the 14th. Plot The Rewinding Town Arc Maushyma is presumably there at the family reunion with the other Noah among the shadowed silhouettes. Third Exorcists arc He was first seen greeting Wisely with the rest of the Noah Family, at his awakening as a Noah. Wisely calls him by his Noah name. Maushyma appears with Tyki Mikk and Sheril Kamelot to challenge Allen Walker, Tokusa, and the group in Jordan. When the Exorcists are backed into a cave, the Noah break into the cave, with Maushyma kicking Allen. He then stays to challenge Madarao while the other Noah take the Ark to go the North American Branch. Maushyma was then seen standing in the middle of a plateaued desert, presumably keeping an eye on Madarao as the Third transformed while being taken over by the hatred in Alma's cells within his body.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Page 54 In the aftermath, Maushyma is retreating along with his fellow Noah holding unconscious Madarao on his shoulder. Searching for A.W. arc When Fiedla informs Tyki that Apocryphos has been captured, he mentions Maushyma, Jasdevi and Sheril as those who managed to do this.D.Gray Man-Manga, Volume 25, Chapter 219 As Tyki and the others lose track of the Earl and take a lot of time to go after him, The Noahs start to get bored... To pass the time, Maushyma watches the twins fooling around while drinking some coffee.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 25, Special Thanks Abilities '''Natural abilities as a Noah: '''Like all Noahs, Maushyma too has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to humans. * Enhanced Strength: He has displayed a good amount of strength, being able to easily kick away a parasitic-type point breaker exorcist like Allen. Major Battles * Maushyma, Tyki Mikk and Sheril Kamelot VS Allen Walker, Tokusa and Madarao. * Maushyma VS Madarao. * Maushyma, Jasdero, David and Sheril Kamelot VS Apocryphos. Trivia * Maushyma's hobbies are drinking and comparing herbal teas.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook Gray Log, Page 179 * He likes taking care of children. * He dislikes loud music. * His sunglasses are essential to him. * His name probably comes from "mercy", which goes along with the "pity" he represents. References Navigation Category:The Noah Family Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Spanish Characters